Trust Me, Trust Me Not
by Sparklingjewel12
Summary: If you had gone into the Avatar world and met the Gaang and accidently brought them back home, what would you have done? Well, obviously you would send them back, but when you're machine breaks and you can't send them back, you have no option but to hide them. Add that to the fact that you're a demigod and have to make sure no monsters come to eat you, you're stuck in a deep hole
1. New Faces

"What's this called again?"

"A camera."

"You sound like I've asked a billion times, Cia, which I haven't! But anyway, yes that! Its looks cool, I mean I can take all kinds of pictures!" I smile from ear to ear. This place is so exciting! Cameras, TV's, phones, computer, and so much more! I don't think I could ever go back! There's just one problem…

"Fine, just get it! I cant believe Macy left me in charge of you guys! I was gonna go get manicure! Hey! You! We're buying this!" Cia sighs and hands the camera to the man behind the desk.

"A manicure?" Katara looks confused.

"You know, getting your nails done." Toph explains.

"Oh yeah.. I know. Of course… I knew that. Just got caught up in all of this." Katara waves her hand around the store.

"Its just an electronics store!" Cia looks both exasperated and angry at the same time… I didn't know that was possible.

Her phone goes off and Sokka jumps two or three inches in the air. I burst out laughing.

"Yes! Its Macy! She says to go to Central Park." She types something in her phone and waves her hand for us to follow her. We walk down a couple streets until she says "Okay, this it, Central Park! Now where is she?" I don't even get to look around until she yells "OH MY GOODNESS! She brought THEM? Why didn't she tell me?" I look over to see who the "them" are and the first thing I see is green. Green eyes. My mind instantly goes to the sea. I've always known I had a thing for blue eyes for some reason, like Katara's and Sokka's, actually I liked pretty much any color eyes except my oh-so-boring brown ones. But this green eye color is a first. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with green eyes. Grey- yes. Blue- yes. _Gold_- yes. Even Toph's clear, creamy ones but not this green. I look to the owner and see an average height boy with dark hair. I look to the left and see a blonde girl about the same height with grey eyes. Stormy grey eyes, like clouds before lightning strikes and I imagine that she can be just as dangerous as lightning.

"Could she be more obvious?" Macy brings me out of my stupor. I think my face shows how confused I am because she says "Could Cia be more obvious that she likes Percy?" I look over and see Cia walking next to the boy while gushing and giggling like a little girl, 'wow,' I think 'Macy's right, she _couldn't_ be more obvious! I'm surprised the boy hasn't gone running away!' I look to him and see that he looks like he wants to. And finally they reach us.

"Okay guys," Macy says to us, "You need to meet these guys." She introduces the girl as Annabeth and the boy as Percy. Percy…. that's a new name. While I'm thinking I hear Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph introduce themselves. And then I see Macy looking at me.

"Hi," I hold out my hand, "I'm Jewel."

**Author's Note- Yeah I've added new characters from both Avatar and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. And I know some people might not like having new people, and I don't blame you! I don't either! But I'm gonna try and see if I can do multiple points of view, so you get new and old! I'll see which I like best and if I find one like that, I'll probably use it a LOT**


	2. What's Going On?

**Authors Note: So I know I said I'd try writing in different points of views and that's why I'm doing this one in Aang's point of view. Get ready for a little shock, and lot of mixed up stuff that's not true in the show or the series! And sorry if the characters don't sound like themselves, I tend to do that.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Avatar the Last Airbender. **

I can't stop staring at the building. Macy says its called a skyscraper. Yeah we have big buildings back home but not like this. Not made out of glass and with a hundred floors. Its so easy to get lost here. it's a good thing Macy left us with Cia or we would've ended up lost in two seconds. Even if Cia's annoying enough to drive anyone up the wall. The monks taught me enough self control. I cant say the same for everyone else. Especially Jewel. She loses patience easily. Very easily. Even more than Sokka which is saying a lot. She could've used more time with the monks.

"Hi. I'm Jewel." That snaps me out. Jewel's name is very unique with us. I don't know how she ended up with that name because I'm sure no one else back home did. Though after hearing her the girl, Annabeth, relaxes the weird position she was standing in. Does that mean the name is ok here? I vaguely remember when Macy came she had this knowing look when we introduced ourselves except for Jewel. Then she had this weird expression on. I had thought it was because her name was different but was it something else? Come to think of it, everyone's names are different here. They match with Jewel's. But only her name, because her name isn't the only thing that's unique about her…..

"I was thinking we could have a mini-picnic while we talked. Could you hand me the basket Aang?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." I give Macy the basket she had given me when she had walked over.

"So why'd you call us over?" The boy, Percy asks. "We dropped everything to come so this better be important!"

"Yes, because we had very important plans." Annabeth rolls her eyes. "He's messing with you but I was on my way to camp! I bet Chiron's gonna be worried."

"Don't worry, I Iris-Messaged him." Macy assures her.

"Okay I've heard enough. Who's Chiron, what is an Iris-Message, and who are you two?" Jewel practically roars. I hear Katara, who's next to her, telling her to calm down.

"Well how about we set up and I'll everyone everything." Macy tries to smile like everything's ok but I can tell she wants to break down. I wan to help, but I can't do much. I feel bad. But its not like usual when I can blow her troubles away… literally

I do help set up the food on a small picnic table though. It's the least I can do for the person who helped us so much.

"Okay. Everything's set up. Go ahead with your story." Percy says while trying to give something to Annabeth, which she slaps away. "Hey! That was important!"

"Macy is more important. Go on." Annabeth answered coolly. They have a weird relationship, but its obvious they cared for each other. In what way? I have no idea. While I'm thinking, everyone looks at Macy. She fidgets around in her chair.

"I know you don't have much connection to the outside world Annabeth, but have you by any chance heard of that show Avatar the last Airbender?" Annabeth nods. "Percy?" he nods too.

"Yeah, I have. Why?" Then understanding dawns in their eyes **[AN: I have always wanted to say that!]** .

"Wait-" Percy starts to say.

"That's them" Macy nods to me, Toph, Katara, Sokka and Jewel. Annabeth and Percy's eyes get big. "How did that happen?"

"Well it started a couple days ago…" Macy begins the story that I already know.

**Well that's all! I know it's a cliffhanger but oh well! Please review! It would mean a lot! I know for the people who don't have any stories, reviews don't mean much, I didn't use to think they meant much! But for someone with a story, reviews mean a LOT! Especially if this is their first story, like mine! So like it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. open Ways

**A/N- So chapter three is finally up! I wanted to put it yesterday but I didn't get a chance so, here it is today ****J this one's in….. I don't know if you guessed it or not but its in Percy's point of view! Again, sorry if I messed him up a bit, but don't we all?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

"It all started a couple days ago." Macy begins, "when I was in that stupid museum."

"The one in Virginia?" Annabeth asks.

"You went to Virginia for a museum?" The tallest girl of the three, I think her name is Katara, asks.

"My friend recommended it, I'll have to get her for that, but anyway-"

"How do you know where Virginia is? It could be only a little while away for your information!" the boy named Sokka says to his sister.

"I actually looked at those maps Macy gave us," Katara answers back.

"You mean the ones you stole from her." The blind one, Toph, says, I bet she was trying hard not to roll her eyes. (can blind people roll their eyes?)

"Can you guys be quiet and let her talk?" for some reason I can't remember the boy's name... Think, Percy, think!

I hear Cia, who's sitting next to me "Aang's right, be quiet!" Oh, that's right, he's Aang. "I wanna hear her story. It sounds like it's gonna be interesting." I take that to mean Cia didn't know how the heck hey got here.

"Right, anyway," Macy gives us a hard look, "well I went to the bathroom and when I came out, the stupid tour group was gone! So, I started looking for them when I stumbled into this machine waaaaay in the corner. There was this curtain over what looked like the door, so, obviously, I went in."

"You went in? Just like that?" I have to interrupt there even though I was going to stay quiet. "What?" I said to all the looks I got "Usually museums are all 'DON'T TOUCH!'... I'm just saying."

"How about you say less and listen more?" I hear Annabeth mumble quietly. In about to tell her off when Macy says

"Well there was no sign and it wasn't roped off or anything so I just went in. Anyway, the inside sort of looked like a photo booth. There was a small bench taking up one wall, and the other wall had a small mirror and a couple buttons. I figured it was a photo booth and I wanted to see if it worked so-"

"Let me guess, there was a big button that said GO and you clicked it." The one girl who hadn't spoken through all of this said.

"Yes, I- wait, how did you know?" Macy asks the question we're all thinking.

"It was obvious, what else would've happened?" Jewel yawns like she's bored. Ok I've been listening to her and in the beginning she seemed nice enough but jeez, she has an attitude!

"Ok, your attitude aside, that explains how you got there, but it doesn't explain how they got here and why they still are here." Annabeth, as usual, gets right down to the point.

"Relax Annie, she's getting there." Cia, as usual, gets everything BUT the point.

"DON'T call me ANNIE!" Right know I'm thinking I'm glad I'm not Cia. I smirk.

"Wipe the grin off your face, Percy. And if everyone would let me finish, I would get there! Anyway, the stupid machine got me there and that's how I ran into them." Macy nods her head at the four of them. "And then Mr. all mighty Sokka went in and pressed the stupid button and transported us here. And since I had no idea how the heck to control the stupid thing, WE LANDED IN AN ALLEY WITH CRAZY CATS THAT LIKE TO RIP UP CURTAINS AND BUTTONS!" Macy's face flushed red with anger and if I was standing, I would've taken a step back. I did sort of lean back a little in any case.

"Ok calm down a little, sis."

"No, Cia, why don't you stop acting all grand and remember that we both are sisters, twin sisters, and I'm the equal to you! Which means hat you're not better than me! Got it? Because right now, I'm already ticked off, and you're just making it worse:" towards the end, Macy's voice sort went down, making her sound more dangerous.

"Ok before you start attacking her, which, let's face it, I would enjoy, I think we should get on." Annabeth stepped in before anything worse could happen, though Cia's cheeks flames red which always means something's gonna catch on fire. Gods it really sucks when two of your best friends are daughters of the goddess of magic!

I guess Cia felt me staring and trying to figure out a way to stop one of our shirt from catching on fire, because she looks up and gives me a really big smile. I sigh, at least nothings going to be burning.

"Right." I can tell Macy's trying really hard not to smile herself, even though she was sky high with her anger a second ago. "So then I've been trying to figure out what the heck to do now that the machine's broken. It can only be a matter of time before someone makes a mistake and everyone figures them out. I have been trying to disguise them all up but I can only do so much."

I look at their little group and see that she's right. I didn't notice their clothes before but I try to now. While in the show (wait, wouldn't it just be their real life? Whatever) Katara and Sokka had water tribe clothes, now Sokka had jeans and a green t-shirt and Katara a pink skirt with a sky blue ruffled top. Aang had on shorts and black shirt. Toph and Toph had on capris with a tank top. And their hair was completely different. Sokka and Aang had their hair grown out and sort of down like mine, Katara had hers in a ponytail and Toph in a braid. It's really no wonder Annabeth and I didn't recognize them at first. Of course, after everything. I still don't get who this jewel girl is.


	4. In the Name of All Gods

I'm bored. Macy's telling them the story of how we got here, and I'm bored out of my mind. I, of course, already know the story. So I, of course, have shut up through the whole time and sort of tuned out. That is, until the most obvious thing came along and everyone still was listening with a crazy amount of interest.

"Well there was no sign and it wasn't roped off or anything so I just went in. Anyway, the inside sort of looked like a photo booth. There was a small bench taking up one wall, and the other wall had a small mirror and a couple buttons." That's the first thing I heard since Macy started. I guess my brain ran out of things to think about. "I figured it was a photo booth and I wanted to see if it worked so-"

"Let me guess, there was a big button that said GO and you clicked it." I'm sorry, but I had to say that. How dumb can you get? That might be the easiest thing to predict EVER. But that might not be saying a lot after you find out that your friends life is a _SHOW_! THAT THE PEOPLE DIDN'T INCLUDE _YOU_ IN!

"Yes, I- wait, how did you know?" Macy asks the question that I guess they're all thinking.

"It was obvious, what else would've happened?" I yawns. This conversation is boring.

"Ok, your attitude aside, that explains how you got there, but it doesn't explain how they got here and why they still are here." Whatever Blondie. I roll my eyes. I guess Katara saw me (who else would? Sigh) because she elbows me. Hard. I'm deciding whether I should hit her back. Hard. When Cia interrupts (and annoys) me. "Relax Annie, she's getting there."

"DON'T call me ANNIE!" Ooh I like Blondie's fire. But sadly my good mood ends right there, because Macy picks the story again. Bo-ring. I start thinking of how much we had to change to sit here now instead of a scientists laboratory. Sokka with jeans, Aang with shorts. Toph had to braid her hair. Braid! And Katara had to put hers in a ponytail, which actually doesn't look that bad. Aang had to grow out his hair again and so did Sokka but Macy gave them a haircut so it actually look good and unrecognizable. I didn't have to change much, since no one knows who I am. And probably wont find out. Which I don't have a problem with.

"So then I've been trying to figure out what the heck to do now that the machine's broken. It can only be a matter of time before someone makes a mistake and everyone figures them out. I have been trying to disguise them all up but I can only do so much." Ok that's creepy that Macy talks about what I was thinking, but I wasn't paying attention so maybe it was relevant to their conversation. Whatever. I see Percy look around at our clothes. And then his eyes land on me and he gives me a Look. And for the first time ever, I feel uncomfortable because of his stare. That's not right. I'm supposed to be the person who's supposed to creep people out by staring at them! So I do the only thing that comes to mind, I stare right back. Real hard. Right there, Sokka interrupts our little "staring contest" by saying "So can you explain who, or what, or whatever you guys are or do?"

Macy takes a deep breath and even Cia looks shaky. Blondie stares out into the park at the kids playing. Percy just blinks like someone snapped him out of a trance.

"I don't know how to explain it… I don't know if you guys know about God's because as far as I've seen in the show, they don't mention anything." Blondie finally looks at us.

"Hey Blon-, I mean… Annabeth." It takes me second to remember her name. Wait, how did I remember Percy's but not hers? Weird. Focus Jewel, think about that later, "We've actually been here for a while, long enough for Macy to have explained about Gods and religions. Which one are you talking about?"

"How did you manage that?" Percy asks.

"Can we talk about that later?" Wow, Blondie's good at focusing. "Though I wanna know too." Never mind.

"She told you about Greek Gods?" Blondie looks right at me.

"Yeah…. Zeus and Poseidon and stuff right?" Percy flinches when I say the Sea God's name.

"Yes, that's it." Annabeth is still looking straight at me.

"Why are they so important?" I still don't get it.

"Because they exist, and the four of us, we are demigods, sons and daughters of the Gods."

**[A/N] Ooohh cliffhanger! I'll try and update soon to try to get it all out :p**

**Anyway, I originally wanted Jewel's love interest be Percy but a friend of mine is a VERY big Percabeth fan and she totally disagreed so I'm sort of stuck. So if you could review and tell me what you want that would be SO helpful! Please review!**


	5. Are You Sure?

**[A/N] I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written so far. It doesn't give you much information but it's pretty necessary to the plot because you get to see Jewel's feelings. But I promise, the next chapters going to be real interesting**

"WHAT?"

"Did you just say...?"

"Hold on, hold on..."

The three of them are completely in shock, so am I, I guess, but in a different way.

I keep my eyes in Blondie. I mean Annabeth... Might as well call her by her name.

"You said the Greek Gods exist?"

"Yes." she replies just as calmly as I asked her.

"You said that one of them is either your mom or dad?"

"Yes." she says again.

"I believe you." I say to all of them, finally moving my eyes from her.

"You do?" Blondie (ugh! Annabeth!) blinks and looks relieved (and confused) and loses the cool act.

"You do?" Cia and Macy echo. Even Percy looks surprised.

"Yes, why would you be lying? And anyway, if we can come from a different dimension, why can't you be the kids of Gods?"

"Would you keep it down? Anyone could hear you!" Percy glances around to make sure no one does. No one has. Yet.

"Sorry, so which God is your mom/dad?" The shock is gone and has left behind curiosity now.

"Well... me and Cia's mom is the goddess of magic, Hecate."

"Magic? Whoa, that's seriously cool!" says Sokka, while looking really excited.

"Yeah. I guess..." Cia says.

"What about you?" Aang directs the question at Annabeth.

"Athena. My mother's Athena." Annabeth answers. The wisdom goddess. That would explain her focus.

And that leaves Percy. Something tells me he's used to being last since he hasn't said anything for a while.

"I, well my, I mean-" He's obviously frustrated. His eyes meet mine. His sea green eyes. Wait, sea green eyes. The way he flinched when I had said the sea god's name before. The aura of power surrounding him that any idiot would see. His reluctancy to say anything. All of them point to one thing.

"You're the son of the sea god!" I exclaim suddenly. Making Sokka, who's sitting to my left, jump. **[A/N] In case you're wondering Toph, Sokka, Jewel, Katara, and Aang are sitting on one side of the picnic table and Macy, Annabeth, Percy and Cia on the other (in that order)**

"How do you do that?" Percy frowns.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Guess the answer and get it completely right!" Percy looks even more frustrated.

"I see the clues, put them together, and out comes the answer. It's easy if you can see it." I answer without trying to show off or brag about it, just to show it as a statement.

"Jewel's always been able to do that," says Sokka, "as long as we've known her." he adds quickly. Good thing too.

"How long have you known her?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh you know, around a year, maybe." Sokka replies coolly.

"A year? That would mean... You guys... I mean, Ozai and all..."

Cia looks sort of lost so I help her out even though I don't like her. At all.

"The show's complete and over. In case your wondering, the reason it's only the five of us here is that when Macy came, Zuko was doing Fire Lord stuff and Mai and Iroh were with him and Suki had decided to visit Kyoshi Island with her little group."

I hear Sokka mumble something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Katara asks while smirking. He says it a but louder, but barely. "Huh?" Well, Katara's certainly enjoying herself.

"I SAID her group's not that little!" Sokka's face is flushing red. For some reason, after watching himself on a television show, whenever Suki's mentioned, Sokka turns beet red. Hmmm I _wonder_ why...

"Did you really make such a big deal out of that?" Toph grins.

"No, you did." Sokka says to her.

"Can you guys drop it?" Macy says to them. She looks sort of annoyed. And I guess I don't blame her. If I had to do what she has done for us... Well, all I can say is I wouldn't have lasted past day one.

And right then, I feel a sudden rush of gratitude for this girl, Macy, who lasted through all of it without even one complaint. After all the impossible things she had to explain to us to make sure we didn't do something stupid, the fights we had that she had to break apart, the times when we stopped in the middle of the street to gawk at a bookstore, after all of that, she still stuck with us instead of leaving us on some street. I guess somewhere in her heart she feels guilty she brought us here. Probably frustration on the fact that she did, too. But the cause for the frustration is us so I guess no one's blaming her.

And out of nowhere, I stand up walk around the table and give Macy a big hug.

"Thanks," I whisper in her ear, "for everything. Really."

"Oh," she looks surprised, and guess she has every right to be, I'm not a very huggy person, "You're welcome." and then she smiles and hugs me back.

"Well this is very emotional and all, but do you wanna get a milkshake from McDonalds? I'm thirsty." Cia's voice comes from behind me. Why is she so annoying? What is her problem? I want to grab some water and freeze her head right there but I stop myself. 'Nothing good is going to happen from doing that,' I think, 'except it would teach her a good lesson, but not right now Jewel, later.'

"Is McDonalds the one with the big yellow M? 'Cause that's everywhere!" Aang says.

Percy throws his arm around Aang's shoulder and says "Yeah, that's it. Come on, let's go. I need to get a cheeseburger."

* * *

I wrinkle my nose.

"You realize that a cow had to die for you to eat that right now, right?" I say to Percy while we try to find a place where all of us can sit.

"Well, he tastes pretty good right now so in my eyes, he's doing better dead than alive." he answers and takes a big bite out of his stupid cheeseburger.

Blondie, sorry, Annabeth, rolls her eyes and looks at us "Ok forget that, there's been a question nagging at me." Oh no, please don't be what I think it is, please, please, please. "How long have you guys been here?" Oh, ok good, its not the big 'who is Jewel' question. "Because there hasn't been one thing you've been confused about yet."

I take a big sip of my chocolate milkshake (it's so good! Yum...)

and say "Macy's a good explainer, so we don't need to be confused. We've been here about three weeks maybe."

"Longer than I thought, but the perfect amount of time to tell them everything and give them the makeovers." Blon- _Annabeth_ says more to herself than any of us.

We finally find a booth big enough for all of us so we all slide in and somehow I end up next to Percy, so it's easy for him to whisper "I'm still a bit confused, I've actually seen Avatar a couple times, but never heard of you, Jewel. Is it being too rude to ask how you met up with them?" He jerks his head toward our little gang. There it is. The one question I've been dreading to hear. 'Why are you here?' But I'm not ready to tell them. Not yet.

"Oh hey, could you guys move? I have to use the bathroom." Katara, whose on my right, asks us. But she just went before... Ohhhh she must have heard him asking me.

Percy shrugs and moves. I follow him out and give Katara a grateful wink while she passes me. And then I realize if I went back into the booth, I'd still be next to Percy. "Um, I have to go too." I quickly follow her.

"Thanks, for back there." I say a little while later, as we're heading back.

"No problem, I know that subject's sore for you. So, I'm guessing you're going to be ignoring Percy for a while after that question."

"What? What makes you say that?" I act shocked, even though, that's exactly what I would do, but I don't like it when people say stuff like that. Like they know me and know exactly what I'll do, except that is what I'd do!

"Because that's what you do!" Katara says what I'm thinking while obviously trying not to laugh. This just makes me madder.

"Well, I'm not going to ignore him, okay? In fact, I think he just might be a new friend of mine."

What? Why did I just say that? Stupid mouth! I have a sudden urge to just slap my mouth, but that would make me look like a mental case.

Katara just raises her eyebrows. That rubs me the wrong way, because it looks like 'Suuure, you go ahead and do that' and I HATE it when people do that, because I don't like being shown up to, being shown superior to. So just to shut her up, I say "And maybe, he might just know what he wanted to." I stride past her, then give a little glance back. It had the desired effect. Katara is standing there in complete shock with her mouth wide open. I smirk and think, 'See Katara? Still think you know me so well?'

And then, what I just said hits me. It actually feels like someone punched me in the stomach.

I just said I'm telling Percy my secret.

I JUST SAID IM TELLING PERCY MY SECRET!

Oh...what did I just do?

* * *

As I slide back in the booth my thoughts are flying by at a hundred miles an hour.

'I can't back out now.'

'But what if they don't believe me?'

'Katara can't win this!'

'But it's so hard to talk about!'

'I have to show Katara up though!'

And so on and so forth. I just sit and stare at my milkshake for a while, oblivious to everything. I don't even realize that Katara hasn't come here yet, or that I just ended up next to Percy again.

"Where's Katara?" Aang's voice is what makes me realize where I am.

"Oh she's on her way I guess." I reply, my voice cracking a bit. Ok, that's what decides it for me, that fact that my voice cracked! The fact that Katara's the reason my voice cracked! The fact that my voice hasn't cracked since I was 12 and the reason it did today, was some silly secret.

"I have to tell you guys something." I look up and see everyone staring at me.

Well, here goes nothing.

**As usual, reviews are much appreciated. I'm pretty sure chapter 6 will be up by tomorrow**


	6. I Don't Believe It

"**[A/N] I said I would update today and I am! Yay for me! The main reason is that today's my birthday! Yeah you read it right! Ha Ha ****J Anyway this chapter has some important stuff so keep on reading!**

"I have to tell you guys something."

"Ok, go ahead." Bl- Annabeth, (Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth!) says. By then Katara unfrozen herself and has reached the table. She gives me an 'Are you sure?' look. I nod at her.

"Well, Aang might be the only one who can bend all four elements. But he's not the only one who can bend more than one." I say it pausingly, because each word is literally a blow to me.

"What are you trying to say?" Blondie (Annabe- you know what? I give up! She's now officially Blondie to me) asks me.

"I'm trying to say, that not only am I waterbender, as Macy knows, but I'm also an earthbender."

"Whoa." Cia says.

"Why is it such a big deal to you? That's pretty cool!" Percy exclaims.

"Because you didn't let me finish!" I know that if I looked in the mirror, my eyes would be all big like they always get when I'm mad. I hate when my eyes get big because it makes me look madder than I actually am, so I try to calm down. "It's a big deal because the fact that I can bend two elements is something crazy in our world. It brings a lot of unwanted attention. Technically, I am a Earth Kingdom citizen, but, I usually act as a waterbender because I'm better at water than earth. So, when one day I got mad at some idiot guy at the market and ended up using water and earth, well… to say the people were astonished would be a HUGE understatement. But anyway that's what made everyone think I should visit the royal family of the city. And the day I was supposed to visit, the entire family got in some accident and ALL of them died."

"All of them?" Percy asks, looking both worried and intrigued.

"ALL of them." I reply.

"That's…. weird." Cia remarks.

"No duh." I hear Macy mumble.

I ignore their comments and continue, "Well, after that everyone was upset and all but we needed a new royal family. Guess who they picked? That's right, my family. You know why? So that they can go boasting around 'Our princess can bend two elements! What can yours do?'" I hear Percy chuckle and Cia look pleased for some reason. I don't want to find out why so I keep going before she does. "I think they forgot that their new queen was going to be a waterbender, either that or they didn't care."

"Your mom's a waterbender?" Macy looks intrigued.

"Yes… she's from the Northern Water Tribe, but she moved to the Earth Kingdom to find a job because she wanted to work and they don't let girls do important stuff where she lived."

"Isn't that true?" Katara says and rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, that's where she met my father, who's an earthbender."

"Maybe its genetics then. Mom's a waterbender, dad's an earthbender. Its possible somehow, both genes got transferred to you." Annabeth muses.

"Possible, but more not then yes. Anyway, in the end, since the vote was pretty much unanimous, we couldn't argue either, otherwise, we'd be run out of the town by the next morning. Before you say anything, let me just tell you, our town can be pretty brutal, so yeah, we accepted. And then we had to move in to the castle and I became the stupid princess and I couldn't go buy vegetables without someone wanting to see me water and earthbend."

"I still don't see the problem" says Cia, whose biggest dream is probably to be famous, be big, with servants in every corner to do everything. Everyone's is at one point. But dreams change.

"The problem is, I don't want to be one! I don't want to responsibilities. I don't want the recognition! I want to be able to go to the market. I want to be able to practice without a billion people staring at me. I want privacy!" I let out all my feelings in just a couple sentences. And it feels good.

"Well, I'm glad you told us. It's nice to know. But what were you expecting really? That we were going to ask for you're autograph or stand in shock for half an hour?" Percy grins.

"I'm not finished." My good mood's gone.

"All right then, go on." Percy says.

"Me and Aang are sort of related. By blood."

**Surprised? No? I hope you are! This chapter was meant to be surprising. I know that there are definitely faults in that but its fan fiction! It doesn't really matter. And well, like I said, its my b-day so I hope you can give me a good present… REVIEWS! **


	7. Stupid!

**[A/N]- You guys ready for another update? I know I am! Its not very long but I promise the next one will be. So I'm adding another character who you might or might not like but who I find I love! Sorry if there's a bit too many, but oh well. And another thing, this might help to know for this chapter, I know you haven't gotten that much on any of my made up characters but I can tell you that one thing you should know is that Jewel is crazy beautiful. For those of you who've read The Twilight Saga, she's almost as beautiful as the Cullens' (from the books, NOT THE MOVIES! Except maybe Ashley Greene, love her.) But she doesn't know it. In fact she's very modest and tries not to brag or anything about the stuff she does know about herself. Well I'll give you more on the rest of them in later chapters. Till then, enjoy!**

And then I run out of there as fast as I can. I have to! What else can I do? I don't know what else to say and well… running was the first thing that came to mind. I'm really good at it too. I vaguely hear some calling my name over and over but I ignore it. I don't even look back to see who it was. I zip down the streets at a crazy speed and don't even see the expressions of the people who saw me. I don't look to see where I'm going. I just keep on running, just keep on running. I chant that over and over in my head to make sure I don't stop. Just keep on going Jewel. Who cares what they think? Then I realize if I really thought that, I would have stayed and faced them. Whatever. I'm on the verge of tears but I don't know if it's because of what happened, or because the wind is so strong.

I hear cars honking at me but I also ignore those. These inventions are so… interesting. I mean, cars are really advanced. With all the gears and stuff. Its really complicated. Macy wants us to learn how to use a car so we can get out "licenses", still don't get why we need those to drive. I mean, why can't we drive without them? The people here might be advanced, but they sure are dumb. I don't see why we need to learn how to drive. Everything is so close here. We can walk. And its not like we have a car anyway. But Macy says she has ways. And she can use those ways to get a car in case we ever need one. And if we get a car, we need to learn how to drive it. So, I guess I have to learn how to drive it, but only because after Sokka, I'm the oldest. And since you cant trust Sokka, you have to trust me. If we were back home, we wouldn't need to learn, we could use bending to get wherever. That's the problem here, we can't use bending!

And then I stop so suddenly I almost ram into a lady in front of me but I don't care. All I can think is _What did I just do? _That was so stupid! I just told them everything and then I ran away? What was he point of that? Now I have to explain that AND the reason why I ran away, which is no reason at all! I glance around me nervously to make sure no one's staring at me. Just to make sure I don't get thrown into a mental hospital. I mean, I must have been a sight. Running at full speed, with my skirt and hair flying out behind me, and then just stopping with no apparent reason. I'm in the clear. No one is looking at me weird.

And then I see where I am. I'm back at Central Park. I guess my legs took me here without my mind knowing. I'm in a different area, of course, then where we were before, but still in Central Park. I stand there breathing hard. Running that fast took a lot out of me. And then, for some weird reason I will never be able to explain, I thought about my milkshake that I had left back at the restaurant. I cant help it! It was so delicious! Why did I leave it? Oh, the chocolaty goodness… I bet its melted now. Great. I just had to leave. What is wrong with me?

I stand there for a little while, trying not to drop onto the floor and sleep. Its been a long day. I look at the watch Macy gave me an see the screen thingy show 6:23. In the evening. Macy promised we'd be in the hotel by 8:00. So I have a little while before I can go back and meet them. Macy will know ill meet them there because we've gone sightseeing before and slit up and if we ever get lost, we just ask someone where the hotel is and get there by 8. So she won't be worried. Until then I think I'll stay here. Its so peaceful here. Like a painting. A pretty little paint- Oh no! I left my camera with Cia! Who knows what she'll do with it! Ugh! I'm just trying to decide whether to go back right now and get it from her and get back here (which would ruin the mood, I mean someone will try to stop me and basically it just won't be as peaceful) or just stay here (which would be sad, I mean who knows when I'll get to come back all alone and take a picture) when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a pair of green eyes. At first I think it Percy and am about to throw his arm off me but then I see a difference. It isn't sea green eyes, it's a pretty grass green. A gorgeous grass green. So gorgeous I can't talk because I'm lost in them.

That is, until the person goes "Excuse me miss." and I snap out of it. Instead I step back and get a full view of this guy. He's pretty tall at least a head taller than me and on top of his hair is the color of hair I like to call "bronde" because it's a perfect mixture brown and blonde. I can't say which one it is. But it looks very nice with his eyes. His hair is sort of sticking up in some places and flops onto the very top of his forehead. While I'm examining him, I see him doing the same, the way everyone always does. Which I don't get. I always thought it was because of the princess thing but no one here knows about that, so I'm a bit confused. I guess it shows on my face because Mr. Grass Eyes says, " Sorry to bother you but is this yours?"

I look at the thing in his hand and see a pair of earrings. And I freeze. Because those earrings might not be mine, but they are Macy's.


	8. Woah

**[A/N] So this chapter is in the new guy's POV whose name you all will soon find out! By the way, this chapter is 3 pages on Word so its definitely my longest one. YAY! Well, read on!**

I am so lonely here.

Really, what can be more boring than New York City, I have no idea. There's no one to talk with, everyone's rushing around because they need to get somewhere. Sometimes I feel like a farm might be less lonely than here. I mean, at least you can be all "Hey Betsy, how's your day been? I'm so tired, but mama told me to come out here and milk you before I can have dinner. So here we go. Your such a good cow Betsy." to the animals. They show it in movies all the time. Here, there aren't even cows to talk to. I guess there's always the statues. I seriously have considered to go have a nice little chat with them. Hey, weirder things have happened! They only thing that stops me from going up to one of them and going "Hey man, wazzup? You have a nice day? Mine was cool. Hey, watcha staring staring at? Oh is it that hot chic? Oh wait, she has two kids... And one of them looks like she's in college... Well, don't worry, there's plenty of fish in the sea." is that I'm afraid the statues will talk right back to me. And then I'll know for sure I've completely lost it. That's not an encouraging thought so I stay as far away from those statues as I can without looking mental. Yeah, the last thing I need is someone to lock me in a mental hospital 'cause they saw me shooting weird looks at the statues... If people do that.

If I hadn't promised my mom I wouldn't, I would've booked the next plane back to Seattle. At least my family's there. But a promise is a very big thing in my family. If you break it, they will kick you out. I don't even know why and I don't want to. After you know my family, you learn not to question them... Or make promises you can't keep.

I knew someone who didn't keep her promise. It didn't go too well for her. Wait, I tell myself, I am not thinking about that again. I have locked those thoughts away in a deep corner of myself and I am not unlocking them. I suddenly stumble over something and almost crash into the girl in front of me.

I look down and pick up what's there while trying to not be embarrassed that I had almost ran into whoever she is. I see that I had tripped over a pair of earrings. In the shape of hearts. This always annoys me because who want hearts on their ears? Really. But it's not like I can do anything about it so I just tap the girls shoulder and she turns around to look at-

Brown eyes, she has chocolate brown eyes. Just like her. Just like the one who I haven't seen for five years because of a broken promise.

"Excuse me miss." I don't really notice what comes out of my mouth. Anything to get away from those old thoughts. She takes a step back and I see all of her instead of just her eyes. Whoa, this girl might be the most beautiful girl I've even seen. With her long black hair and tan skin and brown eyes, she has this natural old timey look that looks nice, most especially compared to some girls (you know how I'm talking about, the ones with fake tans and a pound of make up on).

For some reason, she looks confused about something. It's probably because she's thinking something like 'Uh, who is this weirdo and what does he want?' so I say "Sorry to bother you but is this yours?"

Her eyes widen as she stares at the earrings. And then suddenly she pulls her self together and says "Yes, thanks." and she grabs them from my hand. I know she's probably going to walk right now but for some reason, even though I just met, no not even met, I just saw her, I don't want her to leave. Don't ask me why. And so sort of on it's own, my mouth says "So, uh, you're not from here are you?"

She looks at me "Do you mean New York? No I'm not."

"So where are you from?" I ask

Her eyes widen again. "Uh, I don't think you've heard of it- it's, uh, no one really knows about it here."

"Well you can still tell me."

"I don't think so."

Well, that was a fail. Why did I even bring it up? "Well, can you tell me your name?" Why did I just say that? What is wrong with me?

She gives a half-smile and holds out her hand. "Jewel."

I take her hand and give it a shake. "Logan."

Her eyes widen AGAIN. Does she have restless eye disorder or something? "Like the actor?"

"There's an actor name Logan?" I didn't know that.

"Yeah! You know." No I don't. She snaps her fingers a couple times "The- the actor!" Very specific

"Yeah... Sure." I say and she rolls her eyes. Shouldn't I be the one rolling my eyes? This might be the most weirdest introduction ever.

"So, do you know anyone here?" I ask her

"Yeah, but they're all out eating, guess they're hungry." She gives an unconvincing laugh.

"You aren't?"

"I... Had enough." It sounds like she means something different but I don't push her. It's not really my business. "Not really that hungry-"

"JEWEL!" someone screams.

"There they are." Another half-hearted laugh.

A short brunette runs up to us from behind me and says to Jewel "There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere!" and then she takes out a phone and calls someone and mutters "Yeah, I found her... No, you were wrong... Central Park... Yes again...! No I don't know why!" And then she gives them directions to where we are and then hangs up.

I guess Jewel has been in shock or something but she snaps out of it now and says "Macy, what are you doing here?"

"We've been looking for you. Normally I would have just carried on because I know you know where the hotel is and you'll get there by eight and all but Annabeth insisted on finding you because she needed to tell you u something really important that couldn't wait even though I said we'd meet at the hotel. I think it's probably about the whole, you know, 'I'm related to-'"

"Macy, meet my new friend, Logan." Jewel says as she turns... Uh, Macy around to face me. Macy blushes red as she sees me and I'm about to ask why when Jewel says "Look everyone's here. Already."

"Well we knew you would probably be around here so we didn't bother looking anywhere else." Macy mumbles. I wonder what she was going to say before Jewel stopped her. It seems important...

"Hey Jewel, nice of you to ditch us back there." One of them says to her. I guess this is the rest of the group. All in all, including Macy and Jewel, I count 9 heads. Big group.

"I didn't ditch you! I, uh, had to had some fresh air." Jewel says. What are they talking about?

"Sure." The same one says. I notice he also has green eyes. But not like mine, more like sea green. "So, you know about about you said before-"

"Hey guys, meet my new friend Logan!" Jewel repeats, except louder.

"Hey, I kept thinking you were familiar!" One of the girls, who looks exactly like Macy-even their hairstyle is the same-except with blonde hair instead of brown. "I remember you now!" Except I don't remember her.

"You don't remember me?"

"Sorry, no." I give her a sheepish look.

"Its me! Cia!"

Cia. Cia, Cia, Cia.

"Oh yeah! You were the one at the dry cleaner last week!"

"YES! Wait no!"

"You go to the dry cleaners?" One of them asks.

"Well no wonder you smell all freshly clean!" another one remarks. You know, it would help if I knew their names but how would I bring it up? If there were only one or two and there was an awkward pause, I could've asked but this isn't really one of those moments.

"No I don't go to the dry cleaners! Why would I need to? Our house has a washing machine and a dryer!"

"You have a house? In New York City? Is it big? Well it can't be, I mean how would that be possible?" I can't help injecting that in.

"Apartment okay? Just, ugh! We were in the same first grade class, in Seattle." she says to me. And it all comes back to me. That year was probably my favorite. What with all the macaroni necklaces in art class...

"Oh I remember now!" I gasp out.

"Yes finally! We made that big macaroni necklace in art class remember? And you shoved glitter on mine."

"Yeah, I remember." I start smiling as I think about all of it. We had some fun times.

"Wow, I can't believe you know each other." Jewel says while looking somewhat down. "Anyway I should probably introduce you to everyone."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Thank you Jewel! It's like she read my mind before!

"Logan, this is Percy." Jewel points to the one I noticed before, the one with the sea green eyes. Wait a second, Percy...

"You mean Percy Jackson?" I burst out.

"Yes, how did you know?" The man himself asks.

I raise my eyebrows. "Because of the book series that completely based on you."

"What book series?"

They seriously don't know? I thought it was a really popular series.

"You know, Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

**Just in case you didn't know, I was referring to Logan Lerman who plays Percy in The Lightning Thief movie. And also, just in case you didn't know, the second one, The Sea of Monsters is coming out in March! I cant wait! Anyway, thanks for reading and if you can, then leave me a review. :D**


	9. Mistakes

**[A/N]- So chapter 9 is finally up! I had a horrible writers block and I had no idea what to write for this chapter so I can't say that the idea of this chapter was mine, so a huge thank you to my friend ****JoeyJoeCharChar**** for helping me with this chapter. She actually has a story on The Hunger Games, so if you like that series then please check her out. Anyway, I should probably tell you that this one is in Jewel's POV. Ok that's it. Keep reading!**

"You know, Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

And then Cia's phone goes off.

"Hello? Oh hi mom! We're going today? Oh ok we're coming. Hey, can we bring a couple friends?" She blushes and lowers her voice. "Yes, there are boys… but there's girls too! No you haven't met them.. Well you have met one of them." Her eyes flash to Logan. It's so unfair that for once, I think I made a new friend, and then it turns out him and Cia know each other! And especially such a cute friend. Woaahh, where did that come from? "Oh, ok Yay! All right we'll be there soon. Bye mom."

"What happened?" Macy asks Cia.

"We were going camping today remember?" She replies.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! And she said they could come?"

"Yup, better go pack your bags. We're going camping."

* * *

"How far is your house?" I hear Sokka ask Macy.

"Not far, about 5 minutes in taxi from this hotel." She answers.

"Why are you guys in a hotel anyway? Why didn't you just tell you mom and let them stay there? Now you're going to have to explain who they are! And how did the hotel people let you book a room?" Annabeth babbles on.

"I'm going to tell my mom tonight. When she's all happy and eating marshmallows. She'll know what the heck to do. And people will do anything if you show them this…" Macy holds up her golden credit card. Her family apparently has a lot of money. So her and Cia can do whatever they want. That's why Cia had bought me the camera without any complaint. But even though they were twins and got the same amount of love from their parents, Cia ended up spoiled and Macy ended up sweet. Which makes absolutely no sense to me.

"All right? Is everyone here? Can we get a move on?" Cia looks around as if to check everyone.

"No, Logan isn't back from getting his clothes." Aang says.

"I'm here now." Logan appears in the doorway looking out of breath and really cute with his hair all tousled and….

"Stop it!" I accidentally say it out loud. Everyone looks at me.

"Uh, what?" Cia says.

I give small laugh. "Nothing, just thinking about… snakes. They scare me." Well, what was I supposed to say? Just thinking about Logan's hair? Uh, I think not.

"Right. You sure were-"

"Is everyone ready? Because we're not coming back here till Sunday and we're having dinner at our house." Macy interrupts Cia. Thank goodness. I see Cia shoot me 'You got lucky' look.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's go." Says Annabeth.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" I say to Macy whose sitting next to me in the taxi.

"Sure." She smiles at me.

"You said your mom was Hecate so how…."

"My dad married Ruby when we were really young so we had always thought that she was our real mom. But then we found out about the demigod thing. It's really cool and all but we chose to only be there in the summer because I don't think either me or Cia could be away from our parents." She looks down at her hands. "Even though, she's not our real mom, she's always treated us like it. And we've always treated _her_ like it. Because she deserves that."

"That's really sweet." I say.

She looks up. "I know."

* * *

"Well, looks like you've got yourselves in quite the situation." Macy and Cia's mom, Mrs. Stone (yes I know, Ruby Stone, very funny) says after we pour our hearts out about everything. Well, I did see that Percy had left out the bit about having his own series. I don't know what to think of that.

"Yea, very… interesting." Logan says with raised eyebrows. It's his first time hearing about it too.

I look down at my plate. I know he's thinking about me being a princess. It shows on his face, I've gotten used to that expression after so many years. I've suddenly lost my appetite.

I hear Mrs. Stone call my name and I look up. "It's all right to not like it. But you're taking it too hard. If you loosen up and stop looking at the cup half empty, you might see the bright side of it."

I swallow the food in my mouth. I had gotten the same advice from my mother. But she had changed her mind pretty quick.

"Thank you for the advice but I don't think you what its like to-"

"Trust me, I know." She cuts me off.

This rubs off on me the wrong way. For some reason I want to start crying but I cant do that here so I excuse myself. "Excuse me. I, uh, have to, uh, use the bathroom." I get up and almost run out of the dining area. I skip the bathroom and end up in a room that's completely empty except for one table in the middle. And then I feel the tears sliding down my face because no matter what, there is no good side to it. My mom tried to start off with good thoughts and now, seeing a smile on her is almost impossible. Because she doesn't want it either. Maybe if we were made for it or there was a good reason for us being the royal family but there isn't. and we aren't made for it either. We're made for a normal life without all this hassle. But I suppose it doesn't matter anyway.

I hear footsteps coming closer and closer until their right outside the door.

"Go away. Go have dinner or something." I want to be alone.

"I don't think so." The voice surprises me. I expected it to be Aang or Katara. Maybe even Macy. But its none of them.

I whirl around to confirm it. "Percy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. Since you just ran out of there."

"I'm not a baby. You can go back." I say to him, silently being glad that he probably cant see the trails the tears had left.

"I know you aren't a baby." He rolls his eyes. "But isn't that what a friend does for another friend?"

My mood suddenly changes. I can tell he truly believes that he is my friend. My friend. Not a princess's friend. And for that, I'll be forever grateful to him. "I guess." I slowly smile at him. "Thank you."

He looks surprised at my sudden mood change. But he quickly shrugs it off. 'No problem. You look like you need a hug." He smiles and holds out his arms as if to give me a hug.

"I think I do." I walk into them. I feel better than I have for a really long time. I take a deep breath and let it out. And its as if all my problems got blown away. I smile wider and step back. "Can you not tell anyone about that?"

"That would be pretty stupid. Trust me, I don't want to get beaten up." He winks.

I hear a choked sound and see Annabeth standing outside. My eyes widen. Percy looks back to see what I'm looking at. "Annabeth, hey-"

"How could you do that? I thought you were better than that! But if that's really how you want to play it, then we're over!" She runs away.

Percy looks at me, his eyes wide. "What? Why did she do that?"

"Don't you get it? She just saw us hug, pretty tight to tell the truth, and then me say 'Don't tell anyone' and you say 'I'm not stupid, I don't want to get beaten up' as if I'm saying don't tell anyone you're cheating on her and you're saying I don't want to get beaten up _because _I am, even though I meant don't tell anyone I was crying!" Oh gosh I really messed up. This is bad. This is bad.

His eyes widen too as he understands. "But, it was just a friendly hug!"

"I guess it would look like we were hugging pretty tight. Especially to your girlfriend." I start curling my hair around my finger as I always do when I'm nervous.

"Well, what do I do?!" He asks me, looking pretty frazzled.

"I… have no idea." I say

"You don't?" I shake my head. "Well, then I just lost my girlfriend."

**Well that's it. I know I sort of made a big deal out of nothing but it'll make more sense later when we see why Annabeth overreacted so bad. Anyway, I don't care if you liked it or not (Well of course I do but that's not my point) but please please review! I spent a lot of time writing and feedback is what keeps me going even when I have writers block. I'm not complaining, just saying I wanna know what you think of the story. Thank you so much and REVIEW!**


	10. Freezing

**[A/N]- If anyone reading this story is a Percabeth lover than I am sorry that I had to put in that last chapter. But don't worry, you'll get over it. *Wink* Anyway, this chapter is in Logan's POV and might be short but since my school is starting tomorrow, I might have to make them really short but I'll try not to. Also, I know I already don't update as often as some people anyway, but my updates might have to come less frequently ;( Just a heads up so one thinks I gave up on this story because I hate it when people do that so I would never do it myself. And a big shout out to my friend JoeyJoeCharChar, she has an amazing story, check her out. Ok I'll stop boring you now.**

About five minutes after Annabeth left, Percy and Jewel came back. For someone who had gone to cheer up someone else, he looked pretty upset. Jewel also looked worried. I wonder what had happened.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked them.

"She… went to the bathroom?" Jewel poses the answer as a question. Not something people usually do.

"Isn't that where you went?" The guy I now know as Sokka says. Even though we all know she had not gone to the bathroom.

"If we both had to use the bathrooms its not my fault!" Jewel is right on the defense. I can see how she's a princess. She has that quality.

"I never said it was, I just-" Sokka gets cut off by Mrs. Stone.

"There you are Annabeth sweetheart! Alright is every one done? Okay I'll tell Tom to pull out the car so we can go."

"You're driving?" Cia and Macy ask at the same time. The first thing that would show other than the fact that it looks like someone took one of them and stuck their face in a printer and then colored the copy's hair differently.

"No, your father is." Mrs. Stone answers and then leave to, I guess talk to Tom.

"Who the heck is Tom?" Jewel asks as soon as Mrs. Stone is out of earshot. I see Annabeth shoot Jewel a Look as if to say 'What's wrong with you?!' for some reason.

"He's our driver." Macy tells her. Jewel not Annabeth. It doesn't seem like there's a point in telling Annabeth anything because she's off in her own world. Same with Percy. Jewel looks a bit off but she's hiding it pretty well. What is going on with them?

* * *

We're finally here! FINALLY! Good thing because I think I might have busted open if I stayed in that car for one more minute with all the singing going on in there. Not that whoever were singing are bad singers, but their song choice could be better. I can think of many, many more… less… irritating songs than 'The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round'. No offense to The Stones or whoever was singing.

'Wow, this is an… interesting place." Jewel says as she gets out of the car. I look around and see that she isn't off the mark by far. We're in a small clearing with a little barbeque stand by a spot in the middle that has obviously been used for fires many times, a spot where tents have been put so often there's actually indentions left from the nails. And all around us except for the little trail we took to come here, is trees. And I'm not talking about a nice forest you go hiking or exploring in. I'm talking about If You Go In You can't See A Thing Because The Tress Are So Thick And You're Afraid You Might Be Eaten By A Bear Because It's So Dark You Wouldn't Even See Them type of tress. It was more of a really thick forest. With bears. Which I have a really big phobia of. Gulp.

"It's a nice camping spot. We've been coming here since we were seriously little." Cia says as she pulls her stuff out of the so huge trunk that all 12 of us could fit our stuff in here.

"It's small." Annabeth said with a scowl. I didn't think she was the scowling type.

"And cozy." Percy says from behind her. Which she ignores to go up and pretend to check the barbeque pit. Percy sighs.

"There aren't any mosquitoes are there? I hate bug bites!" Katara exclaims.

"And I'm terrified of bees!" Jewel says with a horrified expression, and then shudder.

"I've actually seen a lot around here." Macy says with a sorry expression.

Well this is going to be an amazing. We've got a guy whose trying to please his girlfriend, the girlfriend whose totally ignoring him, a girl who came camping and then said she doesn't want bug bites, a girl who's scared of bees in a place where a lot of bees have been spotted, a total girl-girl, her twin, and me, whose afraid of bears in a place where the forest looks so thick, it doesn't looks like you could see an inch in front of you. Fantabulous, right?

**[A/N]- yeah like I said, its short. But I'm gonna try to make it up for you by making the next chapter pretty long. But I don't know when it'll be up. Also, I don't think I ever told you but this is set after The Last Olympian around the end of August, so The Lost Hero and stuff hasn't happened. Obviously. And I don't really know what the barbeque thingy is called because I'm vegetarian myself and I have never used it so whatever its called, pretend I wrote that. Alright that's it. Leave me review!**


	11. Heart to Heart

**[A/N]- Ok so I know I update all wonky so I'm gonna try to update on Sunday's. I don't know how it'll work out but if I don't get to on that Sunday, I promise I WILL update later that week. Oh and this is in Percy's POV.**

I look at Macy's phone. It's just turned to midnight. I sigh. I've been out here staring at the fire for half an hour. It's somehow still burning even though Macy had light it over two hours ago. She's awesome at lighting fires. And they stay for a while too. Annabeth always said that she cheated and used magic to start them, but Macy always denied it. I sigh again. Annabeth. Gods today sucked. I have no idea what to do to make it better either.

"Need someone to talk to?"

I turn around and see Logan standing in front of one of the six tents we set up. Two of us for every tent. Me and Logan somehow ended up sharing one. Sokka and Aang another, Macy and Cia, Katara and Jewel, and Mr. and Mrs. Stone (we all had gotten a good laugh at that one. Privately, of course. We didn't want to embarrass them or Macy or Cia) in the others.

I shrug in reply to Logan's question.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure." I shrug again. "It's a free park." he smirks.

We sit in silence for a few moments.

"So what happened today man?" He asks me.

"I…" I don't know what to say.

But he misinterprets my hesitance. "I wont tell anyone if you want. And I won't make fun of you either."

"I know dude. Its just… ok when I got to Jewel she was crying and she looked like she needed a hug so we hugged. And then we were joking around about not telling anyone she was crying.. And.. Annabeth saw us. And I guess she thought we meant don't tell anyone.. I… was cheating on her." I take a deep breath as Logan processes all of it. It doesn't seem like much but something that would cause Annabeth to break up with me is more than a lot for me.

"She's… mad at you because she saw you hugging Jewel?" He gets this weird look. If I didn't know better, it would seem like he was jealous.

"That's what it sounds like to me but Jewel was freaking out. And… to figure out a girl, you have to use another girl. It's a sad thing to say, but disturbingly enough, its true." I say.

"You're right there, man. I will never figure out girls." He chuckles.

We go into another silence. But this time its more peaceful.

And then I remember something. Something I was pretty upset bout before. And then I completely forgot about.

"So, do I really have my own series?" I ask Logan.

"They guy has an entire series about himself and he doesn't know." He mumbles under his breath.

I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Anyway, yeah you have your own series. Its called Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

"And you've read it?"

"Yes. Now I'm wondering, how do you not know about it?! It's everywhere! Have you never been to Borders?"

"No. I thought you said you read the books." I say.

"I have." It's his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Then you should know I'm dyslexic. Unless those books are totally far off. Or they don't mention it."

'Have you been accused of stealing a lightning bolt?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply, sort of lost.

'Been to the Sea of Monsters?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever held up the sky?"

"Yes." I say, flinching at the memory.

"Fought in a never ending labyrinth?"

"Yes."

"And fought a Titan name Kronos in the six-hundredth floor of the Empire State Building?"

"Yes." My mouth falls open at the details. _This is how Aang must feel, _I think, _He has the same thing happen to him, except in show form. _

"Then the series is accurate. And they have mentioned that you are dyslexic. I just forgot." Logan goes on.

"Well… Good thing I don't have many friends." I swallow hard.

"It wouldn't matter. They're all in it too." He says offhand.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Annabeth. Your brother Tyson. Your mentor Chiron. Your friend Rachael Elizabeth Dare. The only people that aren't are Cia and Macy." Logan says, getting a confused look at the end.

"Macy and Cia joined us after we defeated Kronos. And I guess that's when the series ended?"

"Yeah. It ends on your… sixteenth birthday?"

"Yeah. I'm sixteen." I pause. "How old are you?" I ask him. I know its rude, but I think that's only if you ask a woman her age. I think

"Same." He smirks. "My birthday is also on August 18."

"Seriously dude?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Another small silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan says.

"About?" I say.

"… Jewel."

"Sure, I guess."

"How long have you known her?" He asks me.

"Since this morning."

"Oh. Have you noticed that her eyes don't like to stay small?"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! Like when we first met today, her eyes would keep getting huge."

"No… I haven't noticed." I'm a little weirded out.

"Never mind. Then I guess you don't know her birthday."

"No. Though Macy might know. She's been hanging with them for 3 weeks."

"I'll do it tomorrow. Er, today." He looks at his watch. It's 20 minutes past midnight.

"Cool." I say.

"I guess I better go back to sleep. You gonna stay out here?"

"Yeah, I guess." I don't wanna go back in yet.

"'Kay. Goodnight."

"'Night."

And he disappears back into the tent.

* * *

"Psst. Pssst!" the noise is coming from behind me. I turn around (again) and see Jewel peeking out from the flap of her tent and waving her arm as if telling me to come in. so I go in.

"Yeah?" I ask her as I go in through the flap.

"How long have you been up?" She asks me.

"What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning." She answers.

"All night." I tell her.

"Omigosh why?!"

I shrug. "I couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?" She asks, her eyes wide. I see what Logan meant.

"Yes, I'm fine. It happens sometimes. I bet its happened to you too." She doesn't say anything. Instead she just purses her lips.

"Whatever Sea Boy."

"Sea boy?" I chuckle.

"Yes. that's my new nickname for you."

I just shake my head. And then we both start laughing.

"Katara, I-" Annabeth's blonde head pops in through the flap. and then she sees me and Jewel laughing and her expression darkens. "Never mind. I can see this tent is full." And then she stalks off leaving me staring that the blue color of the tent flap.

**[A/N]- And that's a wrap people. I made it long to make up for the last chapter. But I don't know if you like it. So tell me! I love getting your feedback SO GIVE IT! Lol pretend I didn't go mental just there. But seriously. REVIEW!**


	12. No Way

**[****A/N]- Okay this is an extra long chapter. And well, I seriously came up with this idea last night right when I was about to go to sleep. I have no idea where it came from, but truthfully I don't care. Okay ONWARD! This one's in Jewel's POV**

"I'm really sorry Percy." I say for, like, the tenth time. And I am (Sorry, I mean). Sorry that Annabeth broke up with him. Sorry that he's so upset. Sorry that he stayed up all night.

Because of me.

Yeah, he denies it, but really, if I hadn't made such a big fuss last night then he wouldn't have followed me and then we wouldn't have hugged and then Annabeth wouldn't have seen us and, well we know the rest.

Though, if all that hadn't happened I wouldn't feel so… at peace. Not that I'm at peace when its obvious Percy is so depressed, but I just feel… better.

I mean, if all this had happened a couple months ago (meaning I was accused of some guy cheating on another girl with me) I would have freaked and slapped them around a bit. With, ya know, the assistance of my awesome water/earth bending skills.

And karate training.

But now, I'm apologizing like crazy instead. And it wasn't even a gradual change! It just happened yesterday. What is that all about?

"It's cool Jewel. I told you already. Its not your fault." Percy says to me.

"It seems like it." I murmur.

"Hey, if she sees us laughing together and gets mad, its not really our problem." He says. Though he sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than me.

That makes everything better.

Not really.

"Hey, watch out for that branch." Percy says as he gets in front of me and pulls the branch down so I can go.

We had all decided to go do different stuff this morning because none of us could agree. Some wanted to go swimming in some lake. Others wanted to go look at animals/birds/insects. And so on. Me and Percy were the only ones that wanted to go hiking. Man did Annabeth shoot us a mean look then. But here we were anyway. Because obviously Annabeth didn't want to tell anyone so she kept her mouth shut.

"Thanks." I say and walk forward.

"No problem." He answers and follows.

"So where are we going?" I ask him.

"I don't know, we're just walking through the woods."

"Crap, there better not be any bees here!" I am deathly afraid of bees.

"Uh, its September. I don't think there are any bees." Percy raises his eyebrows.

"Hey, Percy, Jewel, is that you guys?" I hear someone from behind call out. I turn around and see Logan.

"Hey man. What are you doing here?" Percy asks. For some reason they've been best friends since last night. It didn't really do anything to improve Annabeth's mood to see Percy and Logan having so much fun.

"Yeah, going with the 'Lets Watch Birds' group wasn't such a great idea. And I didn't know where everyone else went but I _did_ know you guys came through here and so I just took this route." He shrugs.

"Who wants to watch bugs?!" I shudder. I _hate_ bugs.

Both of them smirk. At me. Which, no need to say, does not exactly make me happy jolly. I glare at them and then trudge on.

"Make fun all you want, but when a bee or wasp or something come and stings you or this big spider bites you, don't go crying that no one said they weren't dangerous. Not only that, I bet big woods also have snakes, and stuff. And there are poisonous ones out there you know! You don't have to be in a rainforest to meet fatal animals! So, just because I like to take precautions, don't go making fun of me, because I bet there are things you're scared of too." And then I broke through the woods and landed on the road where we had parked the car.

At the same time as everyone else does (Jeez talk about a coincidence).

From different locations of course. The group Annabeth is in comes from across the street and the other one comes out a couple hundred yards to my right. And the other one a couple hundred yards to my left.

"What are you doing here?!" Annabeth snarls as she sees me, Percy and Logan come through.

And I've had enough.

And the calm manner I've kept up through yesterday disappears because that is it.

"What is your problem?" I yell at her from across the street.

"I think you know what my problem is, don't you, oh sweet Jewel?" Her voice is dripping in sarcasm.

"Guys, calm down, what's going on?" Macy asks.

"Enough is enough, Annabeth. We've been putting up with you and you stupid attitude since yesterday," I march across the street. "And _enough_ is _enough_. You've been saying and doing all this without even hearing the real story, and so its time that you should find out. Me and-"

"Jewel, WATCH OUT!" Macy yells from behind me.

And then a car hits me.

And then I black out.

The first thing I hear when I come to is the sound of a machine beeping. Like a heartbeat. Beep. Pause. Beep.

"I think she's awake." I hear a professional sounding female voice say.

"What makes you say that, doctor?" Another girl's voice asks.

"Her heartbeat." The first voice answers "Never mind."

I slowly open my eyes to see a bunch of people crowding around me. One brunette girl is leaning over me with a worried expression on her face. I look around to find a girl looking exactly like her except with blonde hair, another blonde haired girl, this one with grey eyes, three adults, one of them wearing a long white coat, and many other people.

"Hi Jewel." The one with the coat says. I see a tag on his coat that says Dr. Emerald.

"Whose Jewel?" I ask. I really don't know.

"What?! You're messing with us right?" The brunette says.

"No… whose Jewel? Who are all you guys? Do I know you?" I ask.

"Oh my goodness, I think she's serious." The grey eyed blonde says, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Serious about _what_?!" I am so confused!

"Do you really not recognize any of them?" Dr. Emerald asks.

"No." I reply. Because I don't

"Do you know your name?" she asks me.

I rack my brain for anything. "No."

"Well, then I think Jewel might have a case of amnesia." She tells everyone.

**[A/N]- Ha-ha cliffhanger! Anyway I need your help. Jewel and Percy or Jewel and Logan as a couple? What do you think? Ok that's it! Review and goodnight!**


	13. I'm Sorry

**[A/N]- Guys I'm SO sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had a sleepover with my friends… and well, you get the point. This chapter is alright, in length and content, to me. Its not really my favorite but lets see what you think. I also tried something new. It's in Macy's POV**

This isn't good. I mean it wasn't good that we all saw Jewel get crushed by a car, but her having amnesia? Yeah, that takes the cake. I don't mean to inflict self pity or anything but these have been the worst three weeks of my life! I'm glad that I made new friends and all but... Really, it's bad enough that I found out not only was I adopted but I'm a DEMIGOD, and then I found a weird dimension transporter or something and transported a bunch of people who can bend elements here and then I had to teach them everything and then one of them gets hit by a car and gets amnesia. Gods.

"How can this be possible?! How can you just forget everything?!" Cia is having a nice heart to heart with Jewel. Thank god the doctor isn't in the room or we'd get kicked out.

"I'm sorry." Jewel tells her with an almost pained expression.

"Ohmygod how can this be possible?!" Cia whirls on us.

"Hey, why are you looking at us? It's not like we know." Percy says. Though, his words sound firm, his voice shook just a little, making that sentence sound not as firm as I'm sure he meant it to.

"I'm sorry guys." Jewel says again.

The doctor comes back in the room. "Alright we have the results of her MRI scan, and it shows that right there," She points to a spot on the paper, "Jewel did get a serious injury on her brain, which is why she has the amnesia."

"I'm sorry!" Jewel blurts, her eyes big.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. It's that stupid drivers fault." Mom says to her.

"What happened to him/her?" Katara, who had rushed to the hospital in the ambulance instead of staying while the police came, asks.

"It turns out he was speeding, and he didn't have his license on him because it had expired a year and a half ago, so now he's in prison." Mom tells us.

"Good thing. Sometimes people get away with that." Logan says.

"Well, me, mom, dad, Annabeth, Sokka, Toph and Macy were all there so they couldn't exactly let him off the hook." Cia says, making a face.

"Either way, we have enough to worry about without unfair police to look after." Logan muses.

Which, of course, causes Jewel to say "I'm sorry!"

"Why the FREAK are you apologizing so FREAKIN' much?!" Cia yells at Jewel, who shrinks back against the covers and looks like she might start crying.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask some of you to leave. I only let all of you here because you all looked so worried, but there's no need to be anymore." The doctor informs my mom.

"Alright guys, let's go." Mom ushers everyone out, giving Cia a hard look.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't do anything." Cia mutters

And I'm pretty sure everyone in the room rolled their eyes. Except for Jewel. She still looked like she was gonna cry.

"Aren't you coming, Macy?" Mom asks me.

"No. I wanna stay for a little while." I say.

"Alright." She whispers with a sad smile she as she steps out of the room and closes the door softly.

I sit down on a chair by the bed and look at Jewel.

"Jewel-"

"I'm tired. Is it okay if I go to sleep?" Jewel cuts me off before I can say anything.

"Of course. Dr. Emerald said you needed rest."

"Thank you." She whispers and then closes her eyes.

That's not right. Jewel didn't ask if it was okay to go to sleep or say thank you when you said it was fine. But then... She was like that because of the whole princess thing. And this Jewel didn't know about that... So she didn't need to be stressed, which meant she wasn't rude. I leans back against the chair and stretch my legs. I was pretty tired too. She'll deny it no matter what, but Cia snores really loud. I barely got any sleep last night. So I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

"Crap, I need to get these stupid wires off." Is what I hear when I wake up. I just barely open my eyes to see what that was.

"Ow!" I see Jewel trying to pull off the wires on her arm. I'm about to stop her when she says "Get off already! The ones on my head weren't so hard! I need to hear what they're talking about! Get o- oh there we go." She puts the wire on the table on the right, with the other wires I presume she also pulled off, and creeps out of bed. She looks around slowly. And then sees me glaring at her.

"Eeee!" She squeals.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask her.

"Please don't tell anyone! Please! It's just, I can hear the doctor and someone outside and I need to know what their saying! But I couldn't get out of bed so I had to pull those wires off. Don't tell anyone!" She pleads.

"Alright, but I'm listening too." I stand up.

She looks torn for a second but then says "Fine."

We steep up to the door and place one of our ears to it so we can hear.

As I listen the voice of the person Dr. Emerald is talking to becomes clear.

"It's Logan!" I whisper-yell to Jewel.

"Which one is that?" She asks me.

"The one who was talking about police being unfair..." I tell her.

"Oh, the one with grass green eyes." She says, her eyes wide.

"Yes."

"What's the name of the one with the sea green eyes?" She asks me.

"Percy, now shush, I'll give you their introductions later, let's listen now."

I listen closely and I get my reward.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I hear Logan ask.

"I can't make any promises. Amnesia doesn't happen very often. I've only seen it happen twice." Dr. Emerald responds.

"Well what happened each time?"

"The first time, the girl got her memory because she tripped on the stairs and the spot where she got hit the first time was hit again, I don't know how that happened, such a movie moment, but anyway the second time, we couldn't help the poor guy. He never got his memory back."

"What happened to him?" A new voice comes in.

Jewel looks at me "Hey, that's-"

"Percy's voice. Shush." I tell her, though I'm surprised too.

"Nothing, really. His family tried to help him remember, but it didn't work. So they just had to reteach him everything." Dr. Emerald tells both of them. Well I'm guessing both of them. There could be more people out there and me and Jewel wouldn't know.

I turn to look at Jewel and see her back near the bed, looking pale.

"What's wrong?" I go up to her and ask.

"I might never get my memory back. I might never remember anything ever again." She looks close to tears again. But this time not out of fright.

"Jewel, that's not going to happen. And even if it does, it's okay, we're here for you." I try to sound reassuring.

Then the door flings open and I look up to see everyone but mom and dad and the doctor standing there.

I see Jewel look up at the door and then... Burst into tears. "How did it even happen?" It sounds like a bunch of burble, but I can just barely make sense of it.

Everyone runs up to her and tries to calm her down.

Everyone but Annabeth.

"I know your answer." Annabeth says to Jewel from the doorway (Wait, we all know the answer. She got hit by a two ton car! But you don't tell her that! What does Annabeth think she's doing?)

"You do?" Jewel slowly stops crying but her face is still tearstained.

"You got amnesia... Because of me." She replies.

**[A/N]- And that's it. Like I said, not my best chapter, but tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	14. Out and In

**[A/N]- Ok chapter 14 is up! And I have to tell you guys something that's probably important. I'm ending this story. Oh not now or anything. I have a couple left (like six-ish). But I might write a sequel, but only if you guys want me to. Because I'm starting (well not starting, more like continuing) a new story and I don't want to write 2 stories at once unless its what the people want. Because over here (meaning in my head) it is a democracy. Lol, anyway, this one's in Annabeth's POV. Have I done that before? I have no idea. Ok the boring ends here (unless you find this chapter boring, I wouldn't blame you), but anyway…**

"What did you mean by that? That... I got amnesia because of you?" Jewel asks me as we head out to the parking lot.

Right after I had told her the truth, Dr. Emerald had come in and said that after a few tests, Jewel could go. So I never got a chance to say anything after that.

"Its... A long story." I tell her.

She stops in her tracks and faces towards me. "I've got time."

"No you don't. We've got to pack all of your stuff and take it from the hotel to our house and then unpack all of it." Macy says as she pokes Jewel forward.

Jewel shoots me a look that says 'this isn't over'. Jewel, I know it's not.

"Thank Gods we've got so many people helping us. Or else we would have never got it done!" Cia sighs dramatically. Actually, she does everything dramatically.

"Now, what I don't understand is, why did you kids stay in a hotel for three weeks instead of bringing them home?" Mrs. Stone says.

"Probably because you two have been in Atlanta for the past three weeks and just came back yesterday and you weren't home when we got back from camp and we didn't have a key to the house because you never gave us one!" Macy says this as one long sentence without pausing for a break.

"Oh, that's right." Mrs. Stone says with an apologetic expression.

"Whatever. Are you wearing mascara?!" She directs this last part at Jewel.

"Huh?" Jewel looks all confused. I don't blame her. Like she knows how to put on mascara.

Macy marches up real close to Jewel and looks really hard,

"Yes, you have mascara on. Now, how did that get on you?" Macy demands.

"Oh, well you know, me and Cia-"

"Great Cia, you got an amnesia patient to put on mascara. How did you manage that?" Macy cuts off Jewel.

"Okay first, her being an amnesia patient has nothing to do with the fact that I got her to put on mascara. And second, we were just playing around, so why are you so mad?" Cia says, getting visibly madder each second.

"Guys, people are gonna start staring. Lets get to the hotel and get their stuff and then you can argue." Percy says, grabbing Cia's arm and pulling her towards the van/mini bus (I say mini bus because it's big enough to fit all twelve of us) I'm sure Percy just did that so they wouldn't cause a scene, but Cia looked like she was in heaven. She didn't do anything to hide it either. Though, she never did. I mean, I'm pretty sure everyone knew about her not-so-secret (or small) crush on Percy.

Except, for the first time, I didn't feel even a little annoyed. I mean, it was irritating how, I guess obsessed would be the word, she was, but I had always felt a slight twinge of annoyance, not big enough to be jealousy, but not small enough to be unnoticed, whenever she acted like that, but I didn't now. Was it because... Because of what happened?

"He's right. We only have a couple of hours to get back. I have an important meeting tonight." Mr. Stone says.

"Dad, you have an important meeting every other night." Macy says rolling her eyes. But in a playful way. Unlike if Cia had said that, which is when it would have sounded sarcastic, or even angry. But Cia was over by the van, all over Percy, who was looking like he wanted to kill himself.

I didn't blame him.

"Let's just go." Mr. Stone says.

So, we all sat inside the van and headed out to the hotel.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Logan asks.

"I'm pretty sure. But I'll look around one more time to see if there's anything left." Aang says.

"I'll help him." Katara says quickly. We all know they're not really gonna "help" each other (I mean how much help does it take to look around a couple rooms to see if there's anything left?). But we let it slide. I bet if Jewel hadn't lost her memory, she would've teased them. But if she hadn't, then we wouldn't be right here, at this second, probably.

"This is mine?!" Jewel says looking a camera.

"Yes. You made me buy it for you yesterday when we were at that electronics store. Right before you guys came in." Cia nods her head toward me and Percy, with a disgusted look k her face. I'm going to go ahead and think she has the disgusted look because she's remembering yesterday and not because she's disgusted at me. And Percy.

"You know what, this is taking too long I'll call them." Says Sokka.

"Be our guest." Macy says, smirking.

"Um, how does this work?" Jewel is still fixated on the camera.

"Ohmygod I have to do everything around here!" Cia says stomping over to Jewel. She takes the camera and starts muttering to herself as she turns it on. "Macy brings them from a different dimension and I have to baby-sit them. Jewel loses her memory and I have to show her how to use the camera. Oh, there it's on." She says the last part to Jewel and then starts showing her how to use it.

"Ok we're all ready. Let's get out of here." Sokka says as he comes out of the room with Katara and Aang in tow.

"Alright, Tom is outside waiting for us. Max and Bryan, get their things and take them down please." Mrs. Stone says to their two man-servants, who obey and take all of their stuff down.

"Alrighty then. Let's go." Mrs. Stone says smiling.


	15. Reacquaintance

**[A/N]- SURPRISE! Its 2 updates in one week! don't worry I'll update on Sunday too (hopefully a couple will get out before that). Ok this one is definitely pretty long. It goes into 4 pages on Microsoft Word and that, I think, is a lot. Anyway, this one is back in Jewel's. I know some of you are confused about how Annabeth is responsible for Jewel's amnesia. But you guys already know that. Anyway, just in case you don't get it, its all explained in this chapter. **

"Did you get everything?" Macy and Cia's mom asks me as I come out of my new room that I had chosen because it had a nice view of the New York skyline.

"Yes, thank you." I smile and say.

"Hey, me and Percy and Macy are going to Central Park. Wanna come?" I hear from behind me. I whip around and see

"Uh, Logan right?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Macy told you right?"

"Yes. I'd like to come. New York seems like a nice place to tour." I say.

"It is. That's why the tourist rate is so high." Mrs. Stone says.

Logan looks like he wants to argue but doesn't say anything about it. Instead he says "Well, come on then."

So I follow him.

* * *

"This place is... Big." I exclaim as I look around.

"Yeah, pretty much." Macy says.

"Hey, Macy, look over there!" Percy says to her.

"Hey its Adam." She says.

"Let's go say hi, be right back." Percy throws over his shoulder to me and Logan as he and Macy jog over to where whoever-he-said was standing.

"So, uh, you wanna talk a walk or something?" Logan asks.

"Sure, let's go." I reply.

We walk to nowhere in particular in silence for a little while.

Then, I say "Logan, that's an interesting name."

"It's actually my middle name." Is what he answers with.

"Then what's your real name?" I ask.

"Will. My real name's Will."

"Will Logan..." Then I realize I don't know his last name. But of course him, Macy, Cia and Percy's are the only names I know. And Mrs. Stone. But that's only because she told me. Well, I guess Macy told me hers too. And she told me Logan and Percy's. And I figured out Cia's by everyone yelling her name when she got annoying. Which she tended to do frequently.

"Airiyan." He says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Will Airiyan. That sounds nice." I tell him, smiling.

"Oh, uh, thanks." He seems dazed but shakes it off.

"Um, can I call you Will?" I ask.

"Sure, but no one else does."

"Good. It'll be unique." Don't _I_ know about unique?

"Dude! Logan! Get over here!" We hear Percy scream.

"I better go, be right back. I think." Logan says.

"Sure. Will." I giggle as he jogs off, nodding hi as he passes Macy whose coming over to me, to meet Percy for who knows what reason.

"Come on, let's go to where they are, Percy just didn't wanna walk over here and I told him I wasn't calling Logan, so he yelled to him instead of what I'm doing, which is walking over civilly and bringing you there." Macy says as she joins up to me. "Oh, and, whose Will?"

"Logan. That's his real name. Logan is his middle name." I tell her as we walk forward to where Percy and Logan, err, Will are.

"Wonder why everyone calls him Logan then. I'd say he doesn't like Will... But... He let you call him that right?"

"Yes. I asked before I started that." I half-glare at her.

"Ok, whatever." She rolls her eyes.

"Um, why are we going there again?" I ask her.

"The fountain is over there." She replies.

"So why did Will run over to Percy? Why didn't Percy just call to both of us? And, ok, suppose he didn't wanna do that, why didn't you just come get both me _and_ Will?" This is confusing.

"Because! I just wanted a little girl time. And he wanted a little guy time." She announces.

"He was getting on your nerves and you wanted to get away from him but didn't wanna leave him by himself to be all lonely, didn't you?" I guess, smiling a little.

"Jeez, even after the amnesia you can guess spot on!" She exclaims.

"I could do that before too?"

"Yes! It made Percy a little crazy."

"It's not that big. It just seems obvious." I shrug.

"Only to you." She murmurs sarcastically. "You know what, you're annoying me more. I'm gonna go hang with Logan, akay?" She runs up to Percy and Will **[A/N- some of you guys might get confused with the whole Logan/Will thing. Just remember, Logan and Will are the same people.]** and says something that I can't hear. She points to me and then starts talking again. Percy shrugs and turns around and walks toward me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Nice job." Percy says as he reaches me.

"Nice job what?" I ask.

"Nice job annoying Macy so bad she wants to hang with Logan." He explains, still smirking.

"Hey, you did the same," I remind him, "and it's Will."

"Will what?" He asks.

"Logan's real name is Will, and that's what I'm calling him." I tell him.

He frowns. "Logan told you that?"

"He told me his real name was Will, but I asked if I could call him that. Anyway... Can I ask you something?"

"No, you can't call me by middle name." He says, grinning again.

"I don't even know your middle name!" I smack his shoulder lightly. "I was gonna ask, why did Annabeth say me getting amnesia was her fault?"

"Oh... That." Percy gets serious again. "Well, it's a long story."

I raise an eyebrow. That's what Annabeth had said. But this time, Macy wasn't going to interrupt us.

I point to a bench right next to us "I've got time."

* * *

"And... That's why she's blaming herself." Percy finishes a little while later.

I had listened to the story quietly, trying to understand everything. I run through it all through my mind.

Annabeth had seen me and Percy hugging and thought Percy was cheating on her. And she wouldn't listen to either of us. That same night we had gone camping and next morning, me and Percy went hiking. Percy had said that somehow everyone had met on the street where the cars park (Jeez, that is one big coincidence) and Annabeth had gotten all mad. And then I had had enough so I was stomping across the street to tell her the truth... And a car crashed into me.

"She blames herself because she thinks if she had listened to us, I wouldn't have gotten mad, or run over by a car?" I ask Percy.

He shrugs. "Pretty much, though I wouldn't say 'run over' that's a little harsh. I see your guessing skills haven't gone anywhere."

"Ya me and Macy where just talking about that. So when did you tell her the truth?" He didn't tell me that part.

"When we were waiting outside the ER. to find out about you."

"Oh." I say. What else could I say?

"So... You guys never had a real break up?" That's also pretty weird.

"I never though about it. But when you say it like that... No. We never did have an official break up." He replies.

"Well... Do you want to?" That sounds a little prying so I quickly add "I mean, you should make it clear, whether or not you are a couple. So that it isn't all..." I can't think of a word.

"Awkward." He thinks of one for me.

"Something like that." I nod.

"Well, I guess your right. Wanna head back? I have someone I need to talk to." He stands up.

"What about Macy and Will?" I look around for them but can't find them. Obviously. They're probably not that close anymore.

"They've probably gone a little farther than we can search." Percy voices my thoughts. "And anyway, they can take care of themselves. Macy knows where her house is."

"All right," I get up too. "Annabeth is probably still there."

"She is. No one told you? Annabeth and I talked to our and Macy and Cia's parents, and... Well you guys aren't the only guests the Stone's are having."

"Really? When?" My eyes get all wide.

"I'm going to get my stuff around six."

I look at my watch. It's 4:30.

"Better hurry then. You don't have much time." I say to him.

"It's fine. I think I can get everything done."

It sounds like he means something else. But I can't tell. So I just say "Let's go then!"

So we go.

**[A/N]- And that's it. Hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me! Next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon. See ya then!**


	16. Directions

**Percy's POV**

"Hey mom! I'm home!" I yell out as we walk in the door.

"Percy! You're early." Mom says as she comes out from the bedroom.

"Yeah, we had nothing better to do." I shrug. Jewel and I had decided that we should just come here instead, because…

Okay, I chickened out of talking to Annabeth.

Whatever, its not like I wont have time to talk to Annabeth later. Way, way later.

"We?" Mom interrupts my thoughts. "Did Annabeth come too?"

"Not exactly." Not at all actually, but I don't want Jewel to feel awkward. More than she is already.

Jewel steps forward so that Mom can see her. "Uh, hi. I'm Percy's friend… I think."

Mom furrows her eyebrows but doesn't say anything about that. Instead she holds out her hand and smiles. "Hi. I'm Percy's mom."

"I'm… Jewel. I think." She looks to me for approval. I nod at her while trying not to either burst into laughter or worry like crazy.

"Uh, you don't know your name?" Mom asks her.

I feel the need to step in at this point. "Mom, remember, Mrs. Stone told u about our little adventure… and how one of us got amnesia?

"Oh! I'm sorry then." She apologizes to Jewel.

"No, it's no problem." Jewel says quickly.

"Well you should probably start your packing." Mom tells me. "Tell me if you need anything."

Jewel looks around as if trying to figure out where to go. I grab her arm and start pulling her towards my room. "We will, don't worry." I yell back at mom.

"Well, that wasn't too awkward or anything." I hear Jewel murmur to herself. I start chuckling, because its so ironic.

"What?" She asks me.

I just shake my head because I'm laughing too hard to say anything. Jewel looks at me in confusion. I try to calm myself down so that she doesn't think I'm too crazy. "Nothing. Lets just get started." I go over to my closet and pull out a duffel bag from the top shelf.

"Uh, Percy?" Jewel calls out.

"Yeah?" I ask as I try to open it so I can stuff a couple nights worth of clothes inside.

"What should I do?"

"Do you have you phone with you?" I ask her

"Yes." She pulls it out. I know that Macy had installed a radio app on it so I tell Jewel to put on the radio.

"But just keep the phone away from me, so it doesn't go haywire or anything." I tell her. Macy would kill me if that happened.

"Okay." Jewel sets it on the windowsill, which is on the opposite side of the room from the closet door, which is where I am.

We both sit in silent for a while as I stuff clothes in my bad and Jewel listens to the songs. And then _The _song plays.

"Hey, I actually like this song." Jewel, who hasn't liked any of the songs that have come on so far, says as the intro plays.

_You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or._

"How do you know it?" I ask in confusion.

"Because Cia played it when I was in the hospital, even though Macy told her not to." This sounds like typical Cia, who is a huge One Direction fan.

_Don't need makeup. To cover up. Being the way that you are is enou-ou-ough. _

"Do you like it?" Jewel asks me.

"I don't hate it. But I don't like the song. Its really more of something a girl would like." I reply. "Bet I know why."

_Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you-ou. _

"Why?" She raises an eyebrow.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful._

"Because," I begin.

_If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right know I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh-oh-oh that's what makes you beautiful._

"Of the band who sang it." I tell her as I start shoving shoes into the bag.

"Which is…"

"One Direction. Super popular band these days. But I guess there are some sane people who just like the song." I stop for a second. "Like with Justin Beiber."

"Who?"

"Justin Beiber. I think his era is over now. Wait, why are we talking about this?"

She looks defensive. "I'm not, you are. And because of that." She points to her phone.

"Still can't believe they bought you a phone." I murmur.

She hears me "It's not like I remember."

"That's not what I meant." I say, though I'm not sure what she's thinking I meant.

Jewel shrugs. "It doesn't matter anyway."

I get up and walk over to my table, which is right in front of my bed, where Jewel is sitting, to get extra stuff from inside the drawers that I might need.

We sit in silence for a while as the song plays out.

_So co-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong. I don't why, you're being shy, and look away when I look into your e-e-eyes. _

_Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you-ou._

"Hey, what's that up there?" I look to see what Jewel is pointing at and see an old book at the top of my bookshelf. _Island of the Blue Dolphins_.

"Oh, that's just a book I had to read for a school project, but never got to finish since it was really old, and triggered my dyslexia until the point where I couldn't read it." I shrug and turn back around.

"It looks cool. Can I get it down?"

"Sure. Whatever." I shrug.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful._

"Do you have a chair or something I can climb on?"

"Yeah, right next to the closet door. Be careful." I tell her.

"Yeah, yeah." She mutters. I roll my eyes and go back to stuffing more stuff in.

_If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right know I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh-oh-oh that's what makes you beautiful._

I hear Jewel breathing deeply and turn around and see her swaying very dangerously on the chair, trying to find something to grab onto, but instead she falls backward instead. Without thinking about it, as she falls, I catch her in both my arms, making sure she doesn't get hurt.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, but she doesn't answer. I look into her eyes to see if they show any sign of pain , anything, and I find I can't look away. I cant do anything

I vaguely hear the part of the song where Harry Styles (Who Cia is absolutely in love with) comes on and it goes all deep.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. _

_You don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right know I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh-oh-oh, that's what makes you beautiful._

The song ends and I remember where we are, and that my mom could come in any second, asking if we wanted any blue cookies.

I blink and look away and see Jewel looking as if she came out of a trance too. I set her down slowly get her to sit on my bed.

"Are you ok?" I ask her again, without looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you done… packing?" She asks.

"What?" Then I remember. "Oh, yeah."

"We should probably go then. Um, they're probably waiting for us." She gets up and turns off the radio, (Good thing, because that annoying Justin Beiber song, _As Long As You Love Me_, had started playing) and put her phone in her pocket. We both know that nobody would be waiting for us yet. It wasn't even seven yet, but I didn't say anything. Instead I just slung the duffel bag over my shoulder (It was actually not as heavy as I thought it would be, surprisingly) and open the door and say "Ladies first."

She rolls her eyes, but walks out the door. I follow her out into the living room.

"Done?" My mom comes out of the kitchen and asks.

"Yeah, we should b heading back." I answer her.

"Okay, be safe, and don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to." Jewel and I go out the front door and say bye to my mom, who closes the door behind us.

"Do you want me to get a taxi, or you wanna walk?" I ask Jewel as we come out onto the sidewalk.

"Neither will be necessary." I look and see the windows of the car in front of us rolled down, and Cia sitting in the drivers seat, with a smug grin on her face.

"Nice ride." I say looking at the car.

"Thanks." She giggles. "Hop in."

I didn't want to, but I opened to door to the passenger seat and got in. it would defiantly be worse if I didn't. Cia can get some major revenge.

"I was just coming up! But then you guys came out. isn't that, like, so weird?" Cia starts chattering.

"Yeah, sure." I mutter. I look in the side view mirror and see Jewel trying very hard not to smile. This was going to be a long drive.

**[A/N]- Guys, I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I didn't update last week! I didn't get the chance too, but at least you had that extra chapter from that Monday right? Anyway, I only have a couple chapters left of this… four to be exact. I'll let you know if I'm going to do a sequel or not by chapter 18 so that you guys know. And, this chapter would definetly not be here if it wasn't for my friend JoeyJoeCharChar (Who ha a Hunger GAmes fanfic, and is amazing, so check her out) because I had some major writers block for a while and she helped me out. So a big thanks to her! ****Also, I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, What Makes You Beautiful, Island of the Blue Dolphins, or As Long As You Love Me (obviously). I do, however, own Jewel, Macy, Cia, Logan and all those other made up characters. And one last thing before I go, REVIEW! All right, see ya later everyone.**


	17. Heartbroken

**[A/N]- Ok I swear I feel so horrible that I didn't update last week. But here it is. And its pretty long. Also, there's something that I messed up on, that'll make more sense after you read this. Ok this is in Logan's POV. Read on!**

I think I'm falling for Jewel. Yeah I've only known her for 3 days, but it feels like more.

And, after a person you know gets amnesia, you sort of bond. And there's the love at first sight thing. Even though it took me a little more than first sight to figure it out. Still. I know that I feel something more than just friendship when it comes to Jewel. And I'm going to tell her. Today.

* * *

Where is she?

I've been looking for her for almost half an hour. But I don't know if or when her and Percy came back. And this house is so big that it could take me all of today before I find her. No wait there's someone up there in the hallway... It's just Cia.

"Hey Cia." I say.

"Oh hey Logan." She giggles and batts her eyes at me. I roll my eyes.

"Have you seen Jewel?" I ask her.

"Hey, you preferring Jewel over you life-long friend?" She looks at me disapprovingly.

'Uhhh, yes' is what I think. "We're not life-long friends, just since first grade." is what I say.

"Oh that's why you seem so familiar!" Mrs. Stone says as she passes us, a hamper full of clothes in her arms.

"Mom! I told you not to eavesdrop! Ever!" Cia yells at her mom.

"I wasn't! I'm just taking this laundry hamper to the laundry room! Jeez." she walks away shaking her head.

"Hey speaking of laundry, remember on the day we met? And I couldn't remember who you were and I thought you were from the dry cleaners?" I turn to face Cia.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well you said that you have a washing machine. In your _Apartment_."

"Uh huh." She still doesn't get it.

I try to get her to understand. "This isn't an apartment. In fact it's so big we have to drive to like the edge of the city to get here!"

"Oh that's what you mean! Well, we live here only in the summer, after school starts we go back to our apartment, and school hasn't started yet. So here we are."

"Oh. That's makes a lot more sense." I need to get going though. If I want to find Jewel before dinner. "I gotta go do something."

"Ok. Um have fun?" Cia says (not very helpfully).

"Cia?" I turn around and face her so that I'm now walking backwards.

"Yeah?"

"Nice isn't your thing." And right before I turn back around, I see her smirk.

* * *

"Hiya, Will!" Someone grabs onto my shoulder and jumps up. I turn around.

"Jewel!" I say in relief. "You scared me." Not really, but it was unexpected.

"That was the point." She giggles.

"Your in a good mood."

"Am I?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Well there's a reason for everything."

"So what's the reason for this?"

"Cia." She says and then starts laughing.

"What'd she do?" Now I'm curious.

"Well she's the one who picked up me and Percy."-So that's how they got here- "and I swear she didn't stop flirting with him the whole time! I almost died laughing. But I did feel bad for the poor guy."

So do I. Poor Percy. "If I were him I would have jumped out the window."

She laughs. "Me too."

Ok, I need to stop beating around the bush and just tell her already! Just ask her out Logan. Not that hard. You can do it!

"Hey, um, I need to ask you something." I say nervously.

"Yeah?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Uhhh, when's your birthday?"

She looks at me with a WTF? expression on her face. "I don't know."

What? Oh wait...

"Oh crap, sorry. I forgot that... You have amnesia."

She chuckles. "Yeah. I need to figure some stuff out about myself or I'm just gonna have more moments like these. I should take to Macy. Oh well, I'll do that later.""What are you doing now?" I ask her as she starts walking past me.

"I'm going out onto the backyard. The moon looks pretty and I wanna see it." She gets an expression that seems like there's something about that sentence that's important, and she's trying to figure out what. And then she shrugs it off. "See you later."

"Yeah okay." I say. But she's already walking away.

* * *

Shoot. What the heck was that?! I was looking for her for half an hour so that I could ask her out and instead I ask her for her birthday?! I asked an _amnesia_ patient (who couldn't remember her _name) _for her _birthday_. I need to practice or something. I look around my (borrowed) room to see if there's anything I can use. I see a big -it's about three-ish feet long- stuffed bunny in the corner that I guess is supposed to be a decoration or something. I bring it over and set it on a chair.

"Ok, this is Jewel." I mutter to myself. "And you have to ask her out. What are to gonna say?" I stand still and think for a while. An idea comes to me, but it's such a corny pick up line that I almost push it away, but then, it's not like I have anything else.I look at the bunny and try to imagine Jewel's face. "Is it windy here? Because you just blew me away."

"Logan, what are you doing?" I look to the door and see Percy standing there looking at me like I'm the craziest person in the entire world.

"Oh, um, you know. Stuff." Oh, god.

"Like telling a bunny that it blows you away?!" Oh good, he didn't hear the part about me pretending the bunny was Jewel.

"I was… practicing."

"On a _bunny_?!"

"Do you see anything else I can use?" I try to play it off cool.

Percy looks around the room, and then shrugs. "Anyone specific you were planning on asking?"

This is my chance to tell him. He could help me. But for some reason my instinct tells me not to.

"No, not really." I shrug.

"Okay, well I was gonna ask you something, but I forgot what so…. See ya later." He closes the door and I sigh.

Wow.

* * *

I walk outside. Jewel was right. The moon looks really pretty. But I bet she looks more pretty. And this time I'm gonna ask her out no matter what. I have it all worked out. I mean, the worst she can do is say no right?

I hope she says yes though.

I then realize I came onto the front yard instead of the back. I sigh. Now I'm going to have to walk all the way around. And that's a pretty long walk. I climb down the stairs and start walking around the house. In my head, I go through what I'm going to say one more time. This makes the time go past faster and the walk seems shorter.

As I reach the backyard, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. And then I keep going. Slowly, Jewel comes into view. And there's someone next to her. I see the person say something and then Jewel throws her head back and laughs. I creep behind a big tree, and see that's it Percy next to her. Now, I can see and hear them, but they can't see me.

There's a slight silence as both of them just sit and stare up at the sky. And then Percy shifts around so that he's facing Jewel right on.

"I need to ask you something." I hear him tell her.

"Ok…." Jewel says.

And then I hear the words that rip my heart. "Would you like to go out with me? Tomorrow night?"

And she replies with the answer that nearly kills me.

"Uh, sure." And then she smiles at him.

**[A/N]- And that's it. By the way, in case you didn't get what I meant in my note in the beginning, I meant the about the Stones living in a house, even though I said they were in an apartment. So what did you think? Tell me in a review! Also thanks to ****JoeyJoeCharChar**** for like everything in this chapter. Check her out, she's awesome. And I'll tell you guys if I'm gonna do a sequel or not in the next chapter, so that you have a heads up. And I reminder, only three chapters left. I'm excited and sad. Next chapter is Percy and Jewel's date. Its gonna be so much fun! Ok that's it. Good night and see you next time!**


	18. Oh No

**[A/N]- Yeah… this chapter took forever to put up. Sorry about that. And I know some of you have read this chapter already… but I hated it so I deleted it… and I wrote it again. And I think it's better now…Well this in Jewel's POV, just so you know. Read on!**

"And I said yes." I just finished telling Macy and Cia about Percy asking me out.

"He asked you? Just like that?" Macy asks.

"Yeah…" I answer.

"Macy, can I see you outside for a sec?" Cia asks through gritted teeth.

"Uhhhh sure."

They both go outside into the hallway.

"Why her?!" I hear Cia say. "Why her?! He's known her for what? Three days? I've known him for three months. I was there when he killed Kronos!"

"Well… technically he was 600 floors above you…. So you weren't really there." Macy coolly replies.

"You know what I mean!' Cia snarls. "This is so unfair!"

"It might seem unfair to you, but she's our friend. And she asked us for help. So we should give it to her."

"She might be your friend. But she sure isn't mine. Don't forget that I only agreed to _babysit_ your _friends_ that day because I owed you. Otherwise you would've been on your own. But today I don't owe you anything. So, see you later. I'm gonna go get a milkshake or something." And then I hear the sound of footsteps and Macy's sigh.

Macy opens the door and comes in. "Um, Cia had to… go do something. So it looks like it's just and me." She smiles in a way that I guess is supposed to be reassuring but it just makes her look tired.

"You don't have to do anything, if you don't want. I mean-"

"Are you kidding? I love make-over's! Especially when I'm giving them!" This time when she laughs, it actually looks whole-hearted.

"Well… then lets get started?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

"Yup… First lets choose a dress… Now… What color would look best on you?"

* * *

I look in the full length mirror in Macy's room. After about half an hour of holding up dresses, Macy finally chose a really pretty burgundy colored, spaghetti strapped one that went until my knee (When I tried it on, she had said "There, a dress fit for a princess!" and then laughed in a way that made me feel like I was missing something. But when I asked what that meant, she insisted we start on the make up). Macy decided on doing light make up on me and it actually looked pretty.

"Ok, these are my most favorite earrings ever, but I'm letting you wear them because they match your dress." Macy tells me.

"I'll make sure I don't lose them." I laugh.

"Well… you're ready!" Macy looked like she was going to explode any second. "So… how is this going to work? He can't really come to pick you up, since he's also 'living' here for now. Is he just gonna, like, come to your room and be like 'Let's go' and whose car is he gonna use? Wait, where is he taking you? Are you guys having dinner? Or are you gonna see a movie? Wait, if your gonna see a movie you might be over dressed. No one goes to the movies like that! Well some weirdo wanna bees might. Now that I think about it… sorta like Cia. I'm so glad she decided to dye her hair, that way when she does stupid things everyone knows it was her and not me. Otherwise people would be all 'OMG Macy is so messed up!'. But she _is_ my sister so omg people would be like 'Macy's _sister _is so messed up'! Omg I don't know which one is worse! And-"

"Uhhhh Macy?" it seemed rude to interrupt but she was sorta (actually, waaaaay) getting out of topic and her pessimism was rubbing off on me.

"Yeah?"

"You're getting off topic." I say.

"Oh right. So sorry! Anyway… but seriously, how is this gonna work?"

"I'm supposed to meet him by the garage at eight o clock and he's taking me to dinner. And I think he's using one of those extra cars that you guys have. I don't really know." I think I got everything she asked. Except for the whole movie theater/Cia thing… I don't even know what to say about that.

"Oh. Well… it's 7:58 right now." She says, looking at her watch.

"What?! Well I need to go! Bye! And thank you so much!" I say as I run out the door.

"No problem Jewel! Have fun!" I hear from Macy. I smile. I hope that I do have fun.

* * *

We ended up going to a restaurant named Sweet Tomatoes (what kind of name is that anyway? Tomatoes aren't even close to sweet). Percy was talking most of the time while we were eating, but he'd really funny so I didn't mind. I was too busy trying not to look like a wacko so it didn't matter anyway. After we'd finished eating, Percy had insisted on paying (I didn't have money on me anyway) and I'd told him I was gonna walk to the car, and he'd said he'd meet me there.

So here I am… In the parking lot… walking to the car…

A sudden gush of wind comes and I feel Macy's earrings jingle. Wait. I put my hand up to my left ear and notice that there's no earring there.

"Oh no." I mutter. I look on the ground to see if I can find it. Then a terrible though comes to me. What if the earring went under a car? I get down on my knees and start looking for the earring.

Yes, there is it. Under a red car on my left. I crawl towards it, and when I get close enough, I reach under and feel Macy's earring. Then I hear the roar of a car's engine. I gasp too afraid to move. And before I even get a chance to blink, the car moves in reverse, and I black out.

**[A/N]- And that's it! Seems like Jewel gets run over a lot. Hey, just so you know, I don't own Sweet Tomatoes, Percy Jackson or Avatar. Also thanks SO MUCH to JoeyJoeCharChar for this chapter! THANK YOU! Oh, and I put a link to Jewel's dress on my profile, cause it's really cute. So check that out. And one last thing, I'm gonna stop the "update every Sunday" thing, its not working for me. Okay, that's it. Good night. **


End file.
